


Kanata’s Hero

by Meisinlove



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of that one scene from meteor impact ;w;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meisinlove/pseuds/Meisinlove
Summary: Kanata awakened by the sudden storm especially the lightning and thunder that he saw by the time he opens his eyes.
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata
Kudos: 45





	Kanata’s Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello I’ve been wanting to write chiakana for so long but hesitated ;;w;; but then I’ve finished reading Meteor Impact, boi my heart 🥺❤️💙 
> 
> I hope y’all like this ;w;

It was past midnight when the raging storm started, the loud pour of rain made Kanata stirred up from his slumber. His eyes felt heavy at the moment, but tries to open it and immediately saw a striking light then a loud roar of thunder. He sat up as he was startled from the lightning. 

“That was ‘surprising’.” He mumbled while folding his legs, placing his head on top and hugs it while observing the wild wind mixed in with heavy shower outside.

“It looks like ‘angry’.” He said, not noticing the wobbly movement next to him.

“Hmm? Kanata?” A quiet whisper of his name caught his attention. He slowly lifts his head and turns toward his left side and saw Chiaki rubbing his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I woke you up, Chiaki.” He pats Chiaki’s head as an apology, the latter shook his head then tangles his hand with Kanata’s left hand. He didn’t mind being woken up especially if there’s something that’s bothering Kanata.

“Don’t worry about it, anyways did you had a bad dream? What happened?” Chiaki sat up as well just to check up Kanata.

“Ah, no. I was surprised because of the sound outside. It’s ‘raining’.”

“You’re right.” Chiaki took a quick glance towards the window.

“Oh, I forgot to close the curtains. Sorry.” Chiaki sheepishly apologized for a simple mistake. Kanata didn’t mind actually, he shook his head as if he’s saying he doesn’t mind at all.

“It’s okay, Chiaki.” Kanata retorted.

“The rain was ‘sudden’ after all.” He gave him a small smile and then proceeds to give Chiaki a tiny squeeze on his hand.

“Oh, okay.” Chiaki mimicking him as he responded with a small smile as well while his free hand reaches out and carefully caresses Kanata’s face. The latter loves it, particularly the warmth that Chiaki’s hand has. Although they were momentarily interrupted with another loud thunder was heard. Kanata quivered when he heard the thunder once again and Chiaki knew what woke Kanata up.

“It’s the thunder that woke you up, right?” Kanata nodded.

“Don’t worry I’m here.” As he said that, he scoots closer to Kanata and pulled him into his arms then gave him a warm hug. It’s one of the things that Kanata finds comfort and loves Chiaki for it. Since it reminds him when Chiaki embraces him —on the same day the two becomes ryuusei red and blue— and for sure it was his first time receiving it. Because Kanata avoided Madara especially if it’s physical contact like hug does.

Back then, Kanata didn’t noticed that he felt lonely at all, but then when Chiaki avoids him for some reason he started to feel lonely. Even if he has Five Oddballs as his friends, it’s a different story when it comes to Chiaki, who he met on that fateful night in the school’s swimming pool.

‘ _It really is ‘warm’ just like before_.’ Kanata thought while returning the hug with the same vigor. After awhile, silence spreads in the bedroom with the exception of the storm outside and the sounds of breathing and possibly the two heart beats simultaneously fast whenever they’re next to each other.

“Fufu”

“Hmm? What’s wrong?”

“Chiaki.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re always welcome, Kanata.”

“Also.”

“Hm?”

“I love you!”

“!!??”

‘ _Out of nowhere Kanata-_ ‘ Chiaki was busy internally panicking and Kanata took that chance to grab Chiaki’s face and placing a kiss on his lips that took him by surprised and paused his thoughts. Chiaki can slightly see Kanata’s smile thanks to the faint moonlight that seeps through their window.

‘ _Ah, he’s always been this pretty. He may be a human like me, but he possesses the beauty among the gods and goddesses combined_.’ He thought while absentmindedly grasps Kanata’s face.

“Hm, Chiaki?”

“Me too, Kanata. I love you.” He then gives a peck to Kanata’s forehead first, then slowly going down to his nose, his cheekbones, both cheeks, and stopped midway. Kanata was gonna ask why did he stop until Chiaki lightly presses his forehead to Kanata’s and muttered along the lines of _‘I really love you, Kanata’_ that made the guy mentioned flustered before he felt a soft lips meets with his own. A kiss that is full of emotions to his beloved. Because of it, Kanata didn’t noticed the sound of the thunder anymore.

Few minutes after, Kanata abruptly hugged Chiaki to hide his embarrassed self after that kiss. The latter let’s out a soft chuckle seeing his fiancé being embarrassed is cute.

“Jeez. Chiaki is ‘embarrassing’.” He pouts.

“Hey now, who started it first?”

“Still…” Chiaki rubs Kanata’s back to comfort him from being flustered.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“But hey we need to go back to sleep. It’s getting late, I think it’s past three right now.”

“Okay then.”

The two laid down again, but this time both of them are facing each other so that Kanata wouldn’t be perturbed with the lightning and can go back to sleep peacefully.

“Although I wanted to spend more time with Chiaki..”

“It can’t be help, both of us have work later.”

“But next weekend I’m free, is there a place you wanted to visit Kanata?”

“Hmm. I want to visit to different ‘beach’. If that’s okay.”

“Of course! Let’s look for closer ones first though.”

“Ufufu, as long as I am with Chiaki then it will be ‘alright’. Even though it’s dark in their room Kanata can still see Chiaki’s blushes.

“Ahem, then for now we need to go back to sleep.” He pulls in Kanata to cuddle and the latter wraps his arms around Chiaki in replacement of his plushies that he usually hug whenever they go to bed. To be fair, Chiaki is Kanata’s favorite in the end. 

“Then, good night Chiaki.” Slowly shutters his eyes closed while being held by his loved one, especially now that they’re huddle up in bed Kanata can go back to sleep without giving attention to the storm outside. As long as he’s with Chiaki —his hero— then there’s nothing to fear.

“Good night, Kanata.” One soft kiss to Kanata’s head before Chiaki drifts to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Meteor impact really left a big impact for me ✊😭 
> 
> Thanks for reading 🙇
> 
> PS: Chiakana married ❤️💙


End file.
